superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Faathim Christus
Jonathan Faathim Christus, or Jon for short, is a student character created and played by Blarg in the Superhero102 thread. Appearance Jonathan is almost six feet in height, and 140 pounds. As a bookworm rather than athlete, he has a rather skinny or lanky build. When not at school, he can be seen wearing tee shirts, jeans, and a pair of old, dirty sneakers, along with a fedora that never seems to leave his head, and in the colder months, an old, faded army jacket. He can also, on occasion, be seen wearing the mark of the Golden Dragons in some way. Personality Jonathan has a fairly unlikable personality. He is uncaring at the best of times, and outright malicious at the worst. He is rather hypocritical, frequently thinking others are rude, all the while being very rude himself. He considers himself a cut above those around him, thinking that because he is “smarter,” that he is superior to everyone around him. When he decides that he doesn’t like someone, it is very difficult to get him to change his mind, and he will go to great lengths to cause problems for them. On top of this, he has been known to lie to others, and usually to either get them in trouble or to cause them harm in some way. Despite all of these personality problems, if he decides that someone deserves to be respected, he respects them. And though he has no problem picking on his peers, he has been known to show great concern for those who come from abusive backgrounds, and if he finds abuse of any sort occurring while he is doing hero-work, he goes into a rage to make sure the abuser is brought to justice. And even though he is apparently a member of the Golden Dragons, he does truly want to help stop crime and evil while on hero work, but he would be loathe to call himself a hero. History Jonathan Faathim Christus was born and raised in the Shadow Shard by his mother, a mutant hero with the dual powers of creating fire, and healing, and his father, a member of the army sent to the Shadow Shard by the American government. His parents thought for a very long time that he was a mutant, due to his purple skin and ability to control all dead organic matter, but scientists learned that he was in fact not a mutant, and that being conceived, born, and raised in the Shadow Shard had somehow affected his biology, and that he was no longer a human being at all, but something else entirely. When they left the Shadow Shard in 2008, Jonathan was absolutely horrified by Earth and all of its differences to his home dimension. Jon was sent to Golden Eagle High at the beginning of the school year in 2009, and he is still adjusting to the oddness of this dimension. He has never told anyone on Earth or in the Shard that as he grew up, his father became more and more mentally unstable, relying on alcohol to erase the horrible memories of his fights with the residents of the Shadow Shard, and to help him forget the many friends he had lost, and began physically abusing Jon during his drunken stupors. Because of this, Jon gets extremely angry and unpredictable when dealing with people that have abused anybody, in any way. Random Facts Everyone on Earth has some minor personality quirks or preferences, and Jon is no exception. Here are a few. While living in the military compound, one of the best treats that he could have was ice cream, and he is crazy about it. He'll try any flavor once, but his favorite is plain chocolate. Sometimes, simpler is better. Jon is somewhat hydrophobic, and will try to put off drinking water for long periods of time, much to his body's chagrin. Although he has been asked several times, he has never told the story behind the fedora that he always wears. And when he does tell a story about it, that's all it is. A story that he made up either to get away from or mock those he is telling it to. Quite frequently, both at the same time. Although he has been mocked for it, especially among the Golden Dragons, he does not have a girlfriend, and does not seem to want one. Secretly, he would love for a woman to just fall into his life, but that is mostly because he lacks the social skills to go out and find one. Anybody calling him gay for not having one is quickly set upon by sausages and any long, heavy objects that Jon can pick up to beat them into seeing the error of their ways. While on missions, or not on campus, Jon brings a backpack with the following items in it... -One large combat knife. -One flashlight. -One medical kit, in case there is no healer on the team. The knowledge to splint a broken bone is an invaluble skill. -Some extra bullets, just in case. -Three links of frozen sausage. Seasoned with black pepper, jalapeno, and maranated in a soy sauce/ginger mixture. Quite tasty when grilled, quite deadly when wrapped around someone's throat. -One dead squirrel. hidden in the bottom. In case he needs to give a message to somone not in the area. Almost completely rotted. -One string. You never know. -One cork. Again, you never know. -One bottle of water. It's important to stay hydrated on missions, even if you don't want to. -One sheet of paper, and one pen. Again, for the squirrel in case of emergency. One quirk of Jon’s is that even though he seems like the last person who would want to do so, he has been seen on many Sunday mornings going to a small church in a Mutant ghetto on the south side of Lakeview.